Halloween Fic Requests Please! (Sneak Peek Included)
by INFJwriter
Summary: What the title says. I want to write a Halloween story, and I want your opinion! More info inside. REQUESTS CLOSED.


Halloween Fic Requests

 **(A/N) Hi everybody! INFJ here! While the next Nightprowlers book formulates itself in my mind, I'd like to do a Halloween fic! Just one problem: I have no clue what to write. So I'm asking all you wonderful people to give me ideas for one! Here are the rules:**

 **It has to exist either in the canon universe or in my Nightprowlers universe.**

 **It has to be T rated or lower.**

 **Nobody dies.**

 **No vampires. I have my reasons.**

 **You may include one OC in your request. The winning topic will have their OC included in the story!**

 **This story is going to be very short, probably only three or four chapters long. Please do not give me something that will last more than that.**

 **Deadline for requests is 10/14/16!**

 **And, so that this doesn't break the rules, here's a sneak peek at the intro to Nightprowlers Book 3: We Are Ninjago! You would not BELIEVE how much rewatching Youtube videos it took for me to write the whole introduction. But you'll have to wait for the actual fic to come out to see the whole thing! ;)**

* * *

 _Thousands of years ago,_

 _The Dragon Queen lay on the cold stone floor of the dark throne room, lifeless. The First Spinjitzu Master let out a shaking sigh. Her last breath had just been a curse upon his entire line. Would his family really be cursed to never find happiness? He could only hope that the Dragon Queen's powers had been too weak as she lay dying and that the curse hadn't taken effect._

 _Suddenly there was a cry from somewhere to the left. A young girl came running from a hallway he had not seen. She knelt down by the fallen queen and began to weep._

 _"Mommy! No!" she sobbed into her hands. The First Spinjitzu Master felt a surge of guilt. He had no idea that the Dragon Queen had a daughter. He felt like a monster; he had destroyed the life of this child before him. He felt tears well up in his eyes. Perhaps he deserved the curse…_

* * *

 _It had been hours since Garmadon was found lying outside the walls unconscious. Wu hid behind the door to his brother's room. Inside, he could hear shouting._

 _"Leave it!" Garmadon snapped at his father. "Just leave it alone! I don't need you! I_ _ **hate**_ _you!"_

 _Wu could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. He gave a sniffle. This was all his fault. If he hadn't been such a coward, his brother wouldn't be so ill. He should have been the one to go over that wall. He couldn't stand it anymore; he had to look._

 _His brother was on his bed, being held back by their father. He was struggling, crying out in agony._

 _"Ahh! It hurts!" he cried. Then he looked over at the door and saw his brother. His eyes turned a blood red. "It's all Wu's fault!" he raged. Wu turned and dashed down the hall in tears, sure that his brother, even in his ill state, was right._

* * *

 _A century ago…_

 _Garmadon snuck down the hallway to the room where the golden weapons hung on the wall. For years he had tried to fight the temptation to take them, to use them. But ultimately the venom flowing through his veins had taken over, and now he was going to steal them. He was taking a big risk, taking them in the daytime, but with Wu in his room looking at scrolls, it seemed the perfect time to take the weapons and run._

 _Garmadon entered the weapons room and quietly shut the door. He took down the sword of fire and the nunchucks of lightning. He could feel the sheer power of them emanating from their elemental cores._

 _Just then, the doors slid open. "I'm afraid those are for display only," Wu said from behind. His tone sounded calm, but Garmadon, being his brother, could detect the hint of coldness in his voice._

 _"Hmm… Tell me… what good is a weapon if all it's used for is collecting dust?" Garmadon asked tauntingly._

 _"Don't be a fool!" Wu argued. "Father warned that their power is beyond any one man-"_

 _"FATHER WAS THE FOOL!" Garmadon yelled, pointing the sword of fire at his brother._

 _"How DARE you speak so lowly of Father!" Wu shot back, mirroring Garmadon's action with is staff. "We made a promise! These weapons shall NOT leave this monastery!"_

 _"Then I shall DESTROY it! And all who stand in my way!"_

 _The battle between brothers began. Garmadon sent a spurt of flame at Wu. It split the staff cleanly in half. The flame bounced off at impact and hit the wall where the remaining weapons hung. They flew off the wall and landed at Wu's feet. He grabbed them and looked up just in time to see Garmadon running at him with his two weapons. Gold clashed against gold as they fought. Finally Wu brought the scythe of quakes swinging down to the ground. The resulting dust storm knocked Garmadon straight through the wall and into the courtyard._

 _"Put those weapons down!" Wu commanded._

 _"You mean like this?" Garmadon jumped up and brought his weapons down on Wu's. The struggle continued until all the weapons clashed at once. A beam of light issued upward from the point of impact. It reached the clouds and with the sound of a bell pierced through to the heavens. Day became night as Garmadon approached the fallen Wu._

 _"Goodbye, brother…" Garmadon growled._

 _"Garmadon! Do not do this!"_

 _As Garmadon raised the sword high above his head, the symbols on Wu's kimono glowed. Another beam reached the skies, and a bolt of lightning came down and hit the older brother. The electric current running through his body turned his skin black as night. A crack opened up in the ground, and Garmadon fell down into the depths._

 _"Noooooooo!" Wu cried, and rushed forward, but it was too late. His brother was gone._

* * *

 **(A/N) That's all for now! I look forward to seeing your requests!**


End file.
